Our Center seeks to usehigh-throughputpro?lingtechnologiestodeveloppredictivemodelsofLassafever and Ebola virusdiseaseatasystemsbiologylevel.Thesuccessofthismissionisdependentontheunique cohortsandinnovativepro?lingmethods,thecombinationofwhichwillresultinauniqueandpowerfuldata set.Inthiscontext,theoverallmissionoftheDataManagementandBioinformaticsCore(DMBC)istoensure that the Center utilizes best practices for data provenance, analysis, management, and dissemination throughoutthedatalifecycle.Toaccomplishthismission,wewillpromotetherobustcollectionandanalysis oftheprimarydata,developaframeworkforreproduciblework?owsthatcanbeusedacrosstheCenter,and maximize dissemination and reuse of Center-generated data and tools. OurmissionwillbeaccomplishedthroughthecompletionofthreeSpeci?cAims.Aim1focusesonaccurately capturing clinical and laboratory data, and then reproducibly processing them using robustwork?owtools. Thisaimdescribesakey,foundationalfunctionthatiscriticalforthesuccessoftheCenter.Aim2focuseson dissemination of Center-generated resources according to FAIR principles - Findable, Accessible, Interoperable,andReusable.ThisworkwillensurethattheimpactofourCenterextendsbeyondourteam?s stated analysis plan, and it leverages our extensive work building tools for e?ective data and software dissemination. Aim 3 focuses on directly engagingthecommunityincollaborationswithavarietyofgroups with complementary skills and assets. This work leverages the principlethatcollaborativeplatformsenable discoveries that would not be possible through individual investigations. Overall,webelievethatthisplanfortheDMBCo?ersabroadandsolidfoundationonwhichourCenter?sdata generation, data modeling, and biological discovery activities can build.